


The Musical Adventures of Vaati

by boobsmckenzi



Series: Explaining, With Music, Why You Shouldn't Time Travel [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Borderline Insanity, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loneliness, Regret, Shut-in, Songfic, borderline weeaboo, hikikomori, otaku, some characters may be slightly ooc, this is a series of songfics, this is actually supposed to make sense once it's all written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobsmckenzi/pseuds/boobsmckenzi
Summary: The adventures of Vaati as he works to be the very best.





	1. Otaku Anthem (I Wanna Live)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Vaati's long story to become famous and to live a fulfilling life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Otaku Anthem (I Wanna Live)  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: L33tstr33t Boys  
> Released: 2009
> 
> Here is a link to YouTube for this song (it can also be found on media platforms): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIT9Cfvgh0Q

Vaati looked around the convention centre and smiled. "Hey, Vaati, what are you smiling for?" Ghirahim asked him.  
"I got a cause now, call me a rebel," Vaati said as his smile morphed into a smirk.  
"Oh? Is that so?" Ghirahim taunted.  
"Yeah, I'm going to take life to a higher level and I'm going to take control of my entire situation." He confidently puffed out his chest.  
"I think you have quite the overactive imagination."  
"I just gotta roll the dice and make a decision."  
"Vaati, remember to always think twice and then run with a vision."  
"Well… I gotta find something new to do to replace my bad habits..."  
"I think that getting out of your mom's basement should be your top priority."  
"That doesn't matter 'cuz I want to live like I'm in the world of a video game and see my face on the anime screen," Vaati said as he started to daydream, "and get away from the same 2-bit stuff." Snapping himself out of his sudden daydream he said, "And I'm going to make it more than just a dream!" He fist-pumped the air.  
"Yeah… right..." Ghirahim trailed off as he looked around the convention centre, "Oh, look! Vaati! Zant's standing over there waiting for us!" Ghirahim grabbed Vaati's wrist and dragged him over to where Zant was standing.  
"Hey, Ghirahim, Vaati," Zant greeted as he tilted his head to an unnatural angle, "are you ready for the time of your life?"  
"Yeah," Ghirahim snickered, "I bet that Vaati's daydreaming about falling in love with an otaku girl as if it were a dating sim."  
"I am not!" Vaati immediately protested with a bright red face, "Besides, I'll become so popular that you can hear the whole world calling my name. It'll be so loud that it will feel like I'm living in the world of a video game." He let out an irritated puff of air.  
Ghirahim and Zant laughed, "Just make sure to not leave us behind! We're friends after all!"  
"Hey, could we start by checking out the Lolita Fashion show?" Vaati asked, excitement oozing out of his pores.  
"Totally. It's already way better than hearing people talk about who's dating this week," Zant easily relented.  
"Hey," Ghirahim spoke up as they walked through the convention halls, "how about we start planning a trip to Japan? I bet that we can all agree that it would be much better than being dragged to the mall by a group of girls." A girl with golden locks and the cutest Sweet Lolita outfit walked passed them and Vaati's eyes were glued to her figure. "Hey, you want to know how to whoo ladies like her?" Ghirahim asked and gently nudged Vaati with his elbow.  
"How?" Vaati asked.  
"If you ever see her in danger, you gotta be a man and save the Princess."  
"Ghirahim!" Vaati yelled at him out of embarrassment, "I don't want to live my life just saving a girl! I want to live life for a higher meaning!"  
"So… with or without cheats?" Zant randomly asked as we walked past the gaming room.  
"Zant… I thought that you already knew how great it feels to beat the high score without cheating?" Vaati sighed.  
"Well, I guess this will be a new story to add to our 'Book of Odd Things That Happen When Hang Out Together'. However, Vaati, I think we should fix your broken ideals and dreams," Ghirahim solemnly commented.  
"What? You think you fix anything that's broken?" Vaati spat out.  
"Yeah."  
"You know how much of a pain in the ass you can be?"  
"Hey," Zant interrupted, "what if it really is possible for Vaati and I live in the world of a video game?"  
"Well first," Vaati said and puffed out his chest, "we have to get popular enough that we get an anime, then we can get a video game adaptation."  
"Yeah!" Zant wholeheartedly agreed, "We also need more than 2-bits! We need at least 8-bits!"  
"Guys..." Ghirahim tried, and failed, to calm down Vaati and Zant.  
"And to fall in love with an Otaku girl as if we were part of a dating sim!" Vaati said as he shook with excitement.  
"Oh! I can already hear the whole world calling our names as if we are already part of the world of a video game!" Zant smiled and happily bounced around.  
"Uh..." Ghirahim tried again.  
"I bet that all of the normies think that we're misguided," Vaati preached and Zant nodded along.  
"I think that some of the weebs might think that as well," Ghirahim said as his words fell upon deaf ears.  
"But, Ghirahim, we've already made up our minds. All you need to do is to take our hands and to listen to your heart in order to understand," Zant said and held out one of his hands.  
"Well… now that I think about it… I think that Vaati's dream is a really good idea!" Ghirahim smiled and flicked some of his hair out of his face.  
"Totally! Living in the world of a video game would be amazing! Just imagine our faces on the anime screen!" Vaati's smile widened as the stopped right outside the Lolita Fashion Show.  
"Of course, we got to get away from that 2-bit more of the same!" Ghirahim cheered.  
"This will be more than just a dream!" Zant agreed once more.  
"Falling in love with an Otaku girl will be just like playing a dating sim," they all sighed as the thought pleased them. "The world is calling out our names so that we can be the first ones to live in the world of a video game!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of this, you really liked this, or you want to leave some constructive criticism, then please leave it in the comments. Thanks!


	2. Link - My Life is an RPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Link in this adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: My Life is an RPG  
> Artist: L33tstr33t Boys  
> Album: L3g3nds  
> Release: 2012
> 
> Here is a link to YouTube for this song (it can also be found on media platforms): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyoN96rJbN8

After many years, Link ended up pulling the Master Sword out of its pedestal. He worked hard to level up until he could make it on his own. He would gladly charge into battle, with his sword, as monsters and enemies attack. He always had money from stealing it from his neighbour's pots and cutting their grass, so he didn't really even need a credit card to hold him back. "If only I could be somewhere where someone understands," Link sighed as he leaned against his sword, "or if I could be launched from a cannon and land in a distant land. However, if I was born a long time ago in a faraway land, I probably wouldn't care about what anybody had to say."  
Link was about to stand up from where he sat and when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey, Green, what's wrong? You're usually really enthusiastic when we go to these types of events," his twin brother, Red, asked with concern evident in his voice.  
"Well..." Link hesitated, "I had a dream where I saved the world..."  
"Is it like that recurring dream about you get far away from here?" Red asked for confirmation.  
"Yeah… It was almost like everything was a fantasy game and everyone behaved like an NPC."  
"Oh! That one!" Red exclaimed as a memory returned to him, "Isn't that the same dream where you get a girl and get to look through a… a… what was it called?"  
"It's called a palantir," a boy in violet clothing answered.  
"Yeah! That's right! Thanks, Vio!" Red thanked and hugged him.  
"Anyways, it felt like my life would stay as an RPG until I successfully saved the princess."  
"Green, you should totally be aiming for magic, glory, gold, and to have the greatest story ever told; not saving a ditzy damsel in distress," another boy, this one in blue, said as slung his arm over Link's shoulder, "You should be leading an alliance against a horde and end up overthrowing the evil overlord."  
"Heh… I wish..." Link sighed, "I'm honestly bored stuck in a nine-to-five. I think I'm just craving an adventure in order to prove that I'm alive."  
"I hate to destroy whatever is left of your optimism," Vio said, "but you'll be waiting for a long time for when you'll be called upon to be someone."  
"Link," Red tried to raise Link's morale, "It's good to have a dream, even if it's saving the world. If it's a recurring dream, it's a good idea to pursue it, even if it means that you'll have to leave all of us behind."  
"No, Red, it's all a dream, a fantasy. It would be terrible if you three turned into regular NPCs," Link said while shaking his head from side to side.  
"But hey, your dreams could also be like you're looking through a wizard's… a wizard's… Vio, what was the word again?" Blue petered off.  
"Palantir," Vio said and pulled out a book.  
"Thanks," Blue said, "anyways, your dreams could be like you're looking through a palantir, god that sounds weird when I say it, and that you might actually get a girl."  
"No," Link said and nestled his face into his arms, "living my life like an RPG until I get her… life would get so bland so fast..."  
"Well… you could be slaying demons! Wouldn't that be cool? By slaying demons, you can still protect us and the other NPCs," Blue said with a smile and nudged Link with his elbow.  
"Yeah… I should keep on dreaming… but maybe that is the life for me..." Link mumbled and raised his head.  
"Follow your dreams, Green!" Red encouraged and happily danced around.  
"Yeah, I'll save the world, even if it means that I'll have to get away from here," Link said and proudly stood, puffing out his chest, "It'll feel like a fantasy game… and everyone will be an NPC. I'll get the girl after I've watched a scene through a wizard's palantir. And until I finish my quest, my life will be an RPG."  
"Let's get going," Vio said, "I don't want to miss the Cosplay Competition."  
"Yes, Princess Vio," Blue snickered and ran off as a very angry Vio chased after him.  
"Ah! Blue! Vio! Wait for Green and I!" Red cried as he tried to chase after the two and I calmly followed after them.


	3. Bozai - Harajuku Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and so does the mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Harajuku Girl  
> Artist: L33tstr33t Boys  
> Album: L3g3nds  
> Released: 2012
> 
> If you want to listen to the song while reading this, here is a YouTube link (you can also find this song on other media platforms): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6JJ6PzfBwo
> 
> A/N: If you don't know who Bozai is, he is a minor character in Breath of the Wild. He's the guy who gives you the snow boots and the sand boots.

Bozai sighed as he took his eyes off of the Harajuku Girl sitting on the other side of the bus and looked out the window. After looking at her, the rest of the world felt drab. He looked back at her and it seemed like the bus had suddenly turned into the catbus, like in Hayao Miyazaki. He wasn't sure if he was on drugs this time or not, but the streets seemed to be paved with mochi as pocky rained down from the sky. After getting off the catbus, everyone seemed to stop to take her picture. She seemed to take the whole convention by storm, just like Godzilla.  
A large horn sounded as the man, who was originally driving the catbus, yelled, "All aboard! the airship will be leaving soon!"  
That's when Bozai knew that he wanted her to be his Harajuku Girl. Even if they would end up halfway 'round the world. She was so bright that she made the lights of nighttime Tokyo look dim. He wanted her to be his Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, and Pearl. When she becomes his Harajuku Girl, people from around the world will love her more than they already do. With every step she takes, sakura blossoms seem to bud all around like a pastel swirl. His Harajuku Girl.  
Bozai wants to stay up late at night with her so that they can watch tentacles. He hoped that they were just like Kaoru and Hikaru, identical on the inside. In the future, they could sell out all of the seats in a concert hall just so that she could sing just like Utada Hikaru. "Life's a never-ending dream, I don't want to say sayonara," Bozai said as he watched the pocky rain.  
Bozai smiled and held out his hand to her and asked, stuttering, "W-w-would you do me the honour and f-f-fly me to the moon with this dance?" She smiled and nodded, taking his hand in her own.  
That's when Bozai knew for sure that he wanted her to be his Harajuku Girl. Even if they would end up more than halfway 'round the world. She was so bright that she made the lights of nighttime Tokyo look like the city was abandoned. He wanted her to be his Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, and Pearl. When she is his Harajuku Girl, people from around the world will love her even more than they already do. With every step she takes, sakura blossoms seem to bloom all around like a neon swirl. His sweet Harajuku Girl.  
After dancing with her, Bozai asked, stuttering again, "W-w-will you unlock every a-a-achievement with me. W-w-will you let me make you the next H-H-Hokage?"  
"Yes! Even if we fly over 9000 miles and end up back where we started from!" she happily exclaimed and hugged him.  
That's when Bozai was ecstatic that she was his Harajuku Girl. Even if they would end up going 'round the world more times than they could count. She was so bright that she made the lights of nighttime Tokyo look like the city had never existed. She is now his Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, and Pearl. Now that she is his Harajuku Girl, everyone from around the world will love her even more than they already do. With every step she takes, sakura blossoms seem to fall all around like the creation of a new galaxy. His sweet and amazing Harajuku Girl.


	4. Leetstreet Dansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Leetstreet Dansen  
> Artist: L33tstr33t Boys  
> Album: Leetstreet Dansen - Single  
> Release: 2011
> 
> Warning: I couldn't actually find the (correct) lyrics for this song online, so I had to listen to it so many times over that I wanted to destroy my laptop. The only lines that I'm not sure of are the first and fifth lines of the chorus and the sixth line of the second verse (I honestly had no clue since I heard something different almost every time I listened to the song and that line). I'll actually leave in the lyrics this time so that, if you hear something different, I might be able to edit it so that it's correct.

Vaati, Ghirahim, and Zant blasted down the hall of strolers as they passed the crown cosplays that were at the walls. They were borderline about to have a fangasm as they quickly passed by the bear with a 'free hug' sign. They passed Jigglypuff singing wah ah ah next to Lady Gaga who was singing ooh la la. "Hey Zant, Ghirahim, you and me should totally make a melody."

"Why?" Ghirahim asked, "Aren't all of the fans and their hands going crazy? I don't think we should add on anymore to this three day con party."  
"If it wasn't obvious, I don't wanna stop. I wanna go ahead and blast some music," Vaati responded with a smirk on his face.  
"Ah! It's that old trend that you wanna turn up, right?" Zant asked with evident excitement.  
"Yup! It's Caramelldansen!" Vaati fist pumped the air.

They returned from the dance party where had just danced non-stop ith their hands in the air and their eyes pointed up. “You know,” Zant started, “I really liked the hotel dance band. I might just become their biggest fan!”  
“... I think that you’ll be as good of fan as that Gakupo cosplayer over there singing ‘Wa ah ah’,” Ghirahim immediately burst Zant’s bubble with the cosplayer’s horrible singing.  
“Let’s just ignore the other cosplayers, including the Gakupo and France ones,” Vaati interjected.  
“The one playing ‘Oh la la’?” Zant asked.  
“Yeah? Do you see any other France cosplayers?”  
“No…”  
“Anyway…” Vaati cleared his throat, “It’s finally time for us to create that melody.”

"What melody?" Ghirahim asked, "Why do we have to make one if all of the fans and their hands already going crazy? I don't think we should add that much more onto this three day con party."  
"If it wasn't obvious, I don't wanna stop. I wanna go ahead and blast some music," Vaati confidently responded.  
"Ah! It's that old trend that you wanna turn up, right?" Zant asked with evident excitement.  
"Yup! It's Caramelldansen!" Vaati fist pumped the air.

"Why are you so insistent on this?" Ghirahim asked, "The fans and their hands are already going crazy. I don't think we should only add on something minor to this three day con party."  
"If it wasn't obvious, I don't wanna stop. I wanna go ahead and blast some music," Vaati responded as he radiated power.  
"Let’s just turn up that track!" Zant excitedly agreed as they continued going around the convention.


	5. She's So Kawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: She's So Kawaii  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: Otaku Hearts  
> Released: 2010

Vaati met her in the vendor hall, at a table selling video games. She was wearing a Hello Kitty tank top. Bunny ears were placed on top of her bubblegum hair. She looked over a little to another table and happily sighed as her eyes landed on a figurine of Zack Fair.  
He found her in the gaming room; playing Duck Hunt while wearing a cute mix of Lolita and Steampunk.  
It was evident from her activities that she loves to RP and that she owns a weighted d20 that always gives her a critical success.  
People naturally gravitated to her, forming organisations just about her Miyazai Movies or about her doing the Hare Hare Yukai dance.  
Vaati sighed as he watched her from afar, only wishing he could be her bishie, “I’ll be loveless until people who are emo like Sasuke are popular…”

I finally walked up to her just happened to make her squee from a topic that we were both interested in. I have to admit, she’s so kawaii that I think that she might be the one for me. The first time I got to look directly into her kawaii eyes, it felt like destiny. I wish that she would notice my feelings for her. Sou desu ne?

I found out that her name on Gaia (an online chatting site) was Aiya. She also loves to model for Cosplay photos and collect chibi Miyamotos. She loves to write fanfic and she’s even planning to take a trip to Japan! Ramen and Pocky, Ramune and Sake; she loves them all! She can whoop my ass at SSB, catch more Pokémon than me, and happily wreck everyone at DDR.  
We got so close that she’ll crush me like her favourite plushie, but I wonder how long it will get her Paradise Kiss.

I guessed correctly again and made her squee from a topic that we were both interested in. I have to admit, she’s so kawaii that I believe that she could be the one for me. Even though I get to look directly into her kawaii eyes a lot, it still feels like destiny. I wonder if she’s noticed my feelings for her. Sou desu ne?

Ever since I met her, my life has never been and never will be the same. Though I wonder… does she even know my name???

Sadly for me, she hates Twilight and thinks that Edward Cullen is lame…. And she said all of that while sparkling and making lose another game!

After spending so much time with her, I easily started talking about a specific topic to make her squee. She’s so kawaii that I know that she is the one meant for me. After all of these times I got to look directly into her kawaii eyes, I can start to feel and see the strings of destiny. I bet that she’s already noticed my feelings for her…. Sou desu ne?


	6. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Sakura  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: L3g3nds  
> Released: 2012

I woke up and realised that it was just another dream about the girl who had stolen my heart. In the end, we got to save a fantasy world and have a castle, on top of the clouds, all to ourselves. I got to look into her beautiful eyes as petals showered us in their pink hue.

We got to triumph over the dark lord of evil. It was unbelievably cool!

My sakura, until the day I can see you again, I’ll be dreaming of you. Only then will I be able to know the truth resting inside your heart. Once this adventure ends, you’ll fall from the sky and land in my arms. But until that day comes, our legends will live on in the stars of the internet.

I woke up the next day, still without my sakura by my side. I wish that my sakura would love me and stop pretending. She’s so far away in a distant place. No matter where it is, I’ll save her and be the one to truly understand her.

I couldn’t take playing games anymore as reality slapped me in the face. It felt almost… inconceivable….

Sakura, until the day he can see you again, he’ll be dreaming of you. Only then will he be able to know the truth sleeping inside your heart. Once this adventure ends, you’ll fall from the sky and land in his arms. But until that day comes,your legendary stars will slowly die out on the internet.

You look at your Gaia messages and notice that there are none from Vaati. You try to believe in him… like how he had believed in you….

His sakura, until the day he can see her again, he’ll be dreaming of her. Only then will he be able to know the truth residing inside her heart. Once their adventure ends, she’ll fall from the sky and land in his arms. But until that day comes, their legendary stars will disappear from the internet.


	7. Miku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Miku  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: Otaku Hearts  
> Released: 2010

Vaati stood up quickly so that he could play his Miku Rhythm Game. However, if his friends were Japan and Germany, he would their Italy, serving them pasta so pitifully. He happily watched her dance across the screen of his PSP as the World Ends with her, the best waifu.

He got onto his laptop and started searching for more Miku stuff. He watched as search results popped up. He sighed as he wished that he could be friends with her as if they were Sora and Riku. He wished that he could just meet her in real life. Just so that he could take things as far as making her his one Lucky Star. He watched the screen and happily routed, “I love plus you! I love plus you! I love plus you!”

He tried to synthesise a melody for her and create the perfect dance when she’s a hologram. He dreamed every day what it would be like to have her as his own, have her vocal banks and editing her voice in Melodyne. He tuned in each and every day to the NHK to see if there was any new news about her. He gladly let his heart bleed out for her as if he had been stabbed by a naifu, just for his waifu.

He got onto his laptop and started searching for even more Miku stuff. He watched as fewer unused search result links popped up. He sighed as he wished that he could be friends with her as if they were Sora and Riku. He wished that he could just meet her in real life. Just so that he could take things as far as making her his one Lucky Star. He watched the screen and happily called out, “I love plus you! I love plus you! I love plus you!”

He looked at his room, very content with himself as he slowly drowned in green and blue and sang along with Miku’s hypnotic voice.

He got onto his laptop and started searching for more Miku stuff. He watched as very few unused search result links popped up. He sighed as he wished that he could be friends with her as if they were Sora and Riku. He really wished that he could just meet her in real life. Just so that he could take things as far as making her his one and only Lucky Star. He watched the screen and happily yelled at the top of his lungs, “I love plus you! I love plus you! I love plus you!”

“We could take this so far because you are my one Lucky Star and I love plus you,” he happily mumbled as he went to sleep while clutching a Miku body pillow.


	8. Hikikomori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaati has come so far and has finally become a Hikikomori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a songfic and I usually hate reading, writing, or even thinking about songfics. So for people who really like reading songfics, I'm not sure if this will turn out the way you were thinking it would. This is also a modern AU and it is written in the Third Person Limited (And let me be honest here, I'm not the best at writing in that POV either…). I'll also admit that at the time I was writing this, this song was one of my favourites and that I was also quite stressed about my life and my future.
> 
> Song: Hikikomori  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: L3g3nds  
> Released: 2012
> 
> Here is a link to YouTube for this song (it can also be found on media platforms): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnGAJQEQM-Q
> 
> A/A/N: I'm also going to warn you all before you start, but I cried a lot while writing this. So if you can't handle feels very well, I would suggest that you don't read this or that you have a box of tissues with you.

It's been three days since Vaati was humiliated, he stared out the window and quickly shut the blinds. No one had come to visit during this entire time he was gone. He guessed that all of his friends are gone. He stares at the wall for a little while and quickly moves about the bedroom until he comes across what he's looking for: duct tape. With a loud sound, he plasters it all across the door and its frames in an attempt to keep people out. Tired from the sudden stressful exertion, he stretches out on the floor and moved towards the TV, as if his Playstation was calling.

Vaati sat, seemingly content, shut inside that room, wanting to stay there forever. He sends a sidelong look at a body pillow with a person or character that is hard to make out at his angle. He smiles, gets up, and hugs it, almost looking for comfort or wanting to leave. "That body pillow looks better than it did a few days ago," he says to himself. He looks back at the window and sneers, "There is no way that I'm leaving," he said while redirecting all of his attention back towards his Playstation, "Adventure lies before me!" He looks back at the body pillow longingly. "Because with you around, the story will always have a happy ending!" The glory of a Hikikomori.

It's been three weeks since Vaati was humiliated, he stared at the screen as he played on his Playstation, still refusing to leave his room. "I've played this game a hundred times, it's almost like I have a hundred extra lives..." he said until the realisation hit him, "but I've got no life."

Vaati sat, seemingly a little less content than before, shut inside that room, wanting to stay there seemingly forever. He sends a sad sidelong look at a body pillow with a person that he used to know. He smiles, gets up, and hugs it, less for comfort but more that he wants to leave. "This body pillow looks better each day I look at it," he happily comments to himself. He looks back at the window and sneers, "There is no way that I'm leaving," he said while redirecting most of his attention back towards his Playstation, "Adventure lies before me!" He looks back at the body pillow longingly. "Because with you around, the story will always have a happy ending!"

As the days passed by, he finally looked at the messages and emails that were piling up and noticed multiple messages asking about his well being and messages of concern from people he knew that he used to know both in the real world and online. He looked at his once vibrant room and noticed how drab it was in comparison to these warm wet messages of concern. He looked down at his pants and noticed little wet spots on them and realised that he was crying. "Why? Why did I do this to myself? Are these tears of joy, pain, sadness? Why can't I leave this room?" he asked himself as he stared at the wall, then at the window. He stood up and slowly moved over to the curtains hanging shut over his window. He slowly opened them and hissed at the sudden heat and bright light. Bearing through it, I looked down and saw two bigger kids bullying a smaller one. I wanted to do something, but I knew that there was nothing that someone like me could do.

It's been three months since he was humiliated. "I wonder, how much time has gone by? Where did I go wrong with all of this time that I spent inside this room," Vaati asked himself as he stared at his TV, hoping it would give him an answer. "I regret all of this time that I wasted. I regret whatever it is that I've done wrong," he reflected as tears streamed down his face. With no game inside his gaming console, he reached for the reset button.

He stood up, resolved to turn his life around. He knew that he wanted to and felt that he should stay shut inside his room forever. However, when he looked at the beautiful body pillow of the most beloved person in his entire life, he pushed himself once more to get out of his self-made deathtrap. He tried his best to not shun the outside world and go back to the adventures he's been on a multitude of times. "I know that if I can get back to the real you, I can finally get to the real happy ending and stop pretending that this life I've been living is glory. I refuse to be a hikikomori anymore." With those words said to the body pillow, he finally removed the duct tape from the door, opened it, and left. A brand new adventure awaited for him. An adventure that only he could write for himself. An adventure where he is no longer the villain, but the hero of his own story.


	9. Filler - Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Legends  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: L3g3nds  
> Released: 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do know that this is just for people who don’t know/understand what’s been going and is to help flesh out the story a bit. I recommend that you listen to Legends by L33tstr33t Boys (on a loop) because it makes everything feel more epic.

From the beginning, Vatti goes to Comic Con with his friends, Ghirahim and Zant. They end up talking about their dreams and wishes for the future while having fun doing the stupid shit that teenagers usually do. They then go to the Lolita Fashion Show.

Anyways, Link (who already has the Master Sword) along with his brothers, (Blue, Red, and Vio), also end up at the convention at a later time than Vaati, Ghirahim, and Zant. They joke around about Link’s (Green’s) dreams of saving a Princess and her kingdom from destruction. After which they head off towards the Cosplay Competition.

Bozai (that guy who gives you the snow boots and sand boots in BotW) also ends up at the same convention. He is the one who meets our mysterious Harajuku girl while he is (probably) high off of some sort of drug as he is already hallucinating. He asks her to dance with him, which she readily agrees to. Not too long after, he asks (in the weeaboo way) if she could be his girlfriend, which she happily agrees to.

Back to Vaati… he’s pretty much doing the exact same thing as the first song. This song is only here for comedic effect and to serve as contrast between the previous song and the things that happen next. It also helps highlight the previous song for some foreshadowing.

Then, Vaati meets and falls for the mysterious girl wearing a Hello Kitty outfit. This girl is the same one as the Harajuku Girl and the Steampunk Lolita mentioned later on. However, since she just got a boyfriend, she ends up being very dense and unintentionally friendzones Vaati immediately. In fact, she can’t even remember his name when he first introduced herself.

Next, at the end of Comic Con, Vaati and the mystery girl are forced to part ways. However, Vaati is still head over heels for her. Since she usually starts the conversations on Gaia, he waits for her to strike up a conversation, which ends up not happening and ends up breaking his heart. She ends up waiting for Vaati to start the conversation and ends up disappointed and sad about losing an amazing Con friend.

After that, Vaati tries to ignore the pain in his heart by diving head first into video games and anime and manga and music, especially Miku. He ends up becoming obsessed with Miku as he grasps to the thin strings of mental stability and surrounds himself with ‘comfort’ from every side possible.

Finally, Vaati can’t take it anymore (even though only three days have gone by since the Con ended) and he ends up locking himself up in his room so that he can wallow in his self-imposed misery. He finally comes to terms with his heartbreak and realises that what he has been doing for the past (approximately) three months is extremely unhealthy and pushes himself to get out and to change himself for the better.

After this song, you will be able to see Vaati’s journey as he tries to push himself beyond what he was before he went into seclusion.


	10. Super Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Super Saiyan  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: Otaku Hearts  
> Released: 2010

After leaving that place, I found myself at a crossroads in my life. "This is a test to see how far I can go, to see my dedication. This is a journey that will never end and one where I can never ever rest," I tried to comfort myself and kept going to my destination, a music corporation building. Unfortunately, I ended up getting lost on these unfamiliar roads. I looked around and found a doorway calling for me. I can feel the sunlight on my arm as I reached out to open the door.

Finally, it is the time for me to survive, to surpass those bastards, to let all of my colours shine!

I entered the music corporation building and was so excited that I felt like I was going Super Saiyan. Now is not the time to give up tryin'. I stood at the receptionist's desk and told her that I came for my audition. Much later, I finally looked down from our debut stage and at the nearly empty audience and felt the adrenaline rush through my veins. "We're gonna spread these wings, we're flyin'!" I sang into the mic and played the chords on my guitar. As someone else took over, I could tell that there was Saiyan blood flowing through our veins. There's no denying that with these shocked faces, we've rocked this stage and that we've unlocked another achievement.

I watched as our popularity slowly grew and we slowly went up the ranks in the charts. I felt my heart clench as I remember an old memory about how I had been rejected by that person who had captured my heart and that they are still out there. Shaking the thought from my mind, I steeled my resolve once more as I silently swore to myself that I would knock the guy who humiliated me off of his high horse. "I'm going to build up my strength so that I can beat that bastard in that battle that he's just waiting for!" I said and pumped myself up to work even harder.  
I stood off stage and took in a deep breath to calm myself down. "Come on, guys! It's time to get on stage and to open up, and show them our true colours!" I yelled as the other members cheered and followed me onto the stage.

I'm going to do my best for the band and for our fans so that we can all go Super Saiyan; We'll never ever give up tryin'. I looked down from this stage at the half empty audience and felt the adrenaline rush through my veins. "We're gonna spread these wings, we're flyin'!" I sang into the mic as I played the chords on my guitar. As someone else took over, I could tell that there was Saiyan blood flowing through part of crowd's veins. There's no denying that with these shocked faces, we've rocked this stage and that we've unlocked one more achievement.  
I'm going to do my best for everyone who sees us so that we can go Super Saiyan; we know that we'll never give up tryin'. I looked down from our big hit stage and at the nearly full audience and felt a sense of pride rushing through my veins. "We're gonna spread these wings, we're flyin'!" I sang into the mic as I took the song into my guitar solo. I could tell that there was Saiyan blood flowing through our veins. There's no denying that with these shocked faces, we've rocked this stage and that we've unlocked yet another achievement.

I'm doing my best for the world so that good people can go Super Saiyan; I'll never give up tryin'. I looked down from our biggest stage and at the overflowing audience and felt the adrenaline and pride rush through my veins. "We're gonna spread these wings, we're flyin'!" I sang into the wireless mic and danced alongside the other members during the instrumental breakdown. As my eyes wandered over to the other members, I could tell that there was Saiyan blood overflowing from their veins. There's no denying that with all of these shocked and happy faces, we've rocked this stage and that we've got one more achievement unlocked.


	11. Imaginary Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Imaginary Boys  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: L3g3nds  
> Released: 2012

After spending a good amount of time with her, I found out that she likes guys who don't talk, but listen. She loves to envision what it's like to go to another world with Inuyasha. She finds anybody who doesn't look as good as Tamaaki to be an eyesore. She even rambles about how she thinks that she's so similar to L because they both think that Light Yagami is to die for.

I sighed as I wished that I could be her hero heart throb and have her keep my photos by her bed. However, she wants someone who's perfect like the stories in her head. Everyday I try so hard to play the part, but she plays hearts like toys all while drooling over imaginary boys.

She really wants Edward Elric to be her super junior despite the fact that she knows that it will send him into a rage because he'll interpret it as him being called short. If I were her Tuxedo Mask, then she'd end up just like Sailor Moon. She listens to her favourite band, Bad Luck, while dreaming of yaoi every night. I wish I was just like Zack Fair because it feels like she is my entire lifestream.

I dreamily sighed as I wished that I could be her hero heart throb and have her keep lots of photos of me by her bed. However, she wants someone who's perfect like in the fanfics she reads and writes. Everyday I try so hard to play the part, but she plays my heart like a toy all while drooling over imaginary boys.

She acts as if she needs to get every husbando as if she were catching Pokémon. I'm so into her that I might as well just be a scroll on her bedroom wall.

I wish that I could be her hero heart throb and have her keep my pictures by her bed. I want to be someone who's perfect like the stories in her head. Everyday I try to play the part, but she plays all hearts like toys while drooling over imaginary boys.

She really likes her imaginary boys. She likes them so much that she drools…. She ends up drooling… a lot….


	12. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Worlds Apart  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: L3g3nds  
> Released: 2012

I finally got to see her for the first time in a really long time when I flew in for one of my shows. I felt like I was instantly swept up in my old memories of us and this endless masquerade. She doesn't recognise me, but I'm glad that we got to know each other again over these three days. I wish that we could stay together after all of this time.

It seems like we're worlds apart. It's like she's in a land beyond the stars. Even as the morning slowly comes, I'll somewhere far in a different world.

She cosplayed as a school girl and my cosplay had dragon wings. This could be more than I ever imagined as I wish that this moment would last forever. Could this really happen?

We're worlds apart. I realised that I'm in a completely different world, a land beyond the stars. We're worlds apart as the morning comes. Unfortunately, I'll be somewhere far away. In my heart, I'll never forget about how space-time collided when we met. She's the beacon that leads me through the dark. I await for the next weekend we can spend together.

I sighed and looked at the stars hanging in the night sky, "Was this doomed before I even started?"

As it finally sunk in that we're worlds apart, as I sniffle to myself in a land beyond the stars. As the sun greets us in our separate worlds. Unfortunately, I'm somewhere far away. In my heart, I'll never forget about when the space-time collided as we met. She was the beacon that led me through the dark. I await for the next weekend we can spend together.

However… I'm broken again because we're worlds apart.


	13. Guitar Hero Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Guitar Hero Hero  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: LeetStreet Boys  
> Released: 2009

I sat in my room and thought about where I was last year and how I wanted to go back. I got onto my tablet and checked the news and saw an article about a famous person who got kidnapped. I decided to look at and saw that it was the girl who stole my heart. Further in the article, they mention that her name is Zelda Hyrule, the princess of this country.

I threw thing after thing into a bag and tossed open my bedroom door as the shining sun spilled over my silhouette. "This is my chance to carve my own name beside the legends! 2ba master that the past would recognise even though that is what I yet to become!" I swore to myself that I would save her and button mash all of the enemies until I've won!

"Guitar Hero Hero! She's everything I'm fighting for!" I yelled as I practiced basic martial arts and then wiped the sweat off my brow. "This goal is everything and more of what I want to be. And I know that this is my destiny."

Stood at the front of the line to get a sword license with people with Walpole Mass and even people from Guam. I got here alright 'cause I scored a ride from my mom. I mindlessly sparred against people, went through the fire and flames of self-tempering. I shocked the world at this point, but I'm nowhere near done yet! You just have to believe me!

At the sword dojo, I said with the rhythm of the strokes of the technique I was learning, "Guitar Hero Hero, She's everything I'm fighting for." I puffed out lots of hot air and wiped the sweat off my brow with a towel. I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip of the refreshing water. "I only want more power..." I huffed and took a swig of water, "That's how I want to be..." I looked listlessly to the sky and resolved myself to save my destiny.

At the magic study centre, I chanted a spell along the lines of, "Guitar Hero Hero, She's everything I'm fighting for." The magic poured forth from my outstretched hands and formed a murky image of the future. I stared intently at the image of me, another guy and the kidnapper fighting while Zelda was locked inside a cage. I felt my blood boil and I resolutely vowed, "I need more power!" I flipped through the giant spell book and jotted them down in my own and said with a fire in my eyes, "That's what I must become!" I looked out the window to the convention centre and resolved myself once more to save my destiny.


	14. Final Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Final Boss  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: L3g3nds  
> Released: 2012

Now that I’ve finally gotten this far, with my love rival, I understood that a low-level hero would have crapped his pants at how viciously strong this evil was. We’ve gotten this far through fate and chance. Now is the time to make these bitches STFU.

The final boss… it’s the greatest battle of all. Final boss… who ever wins this will have all power. Everything is down to the wire and I can tell that the cost is not going to be small. We must succeed or else all hope will be lost.

As we duelled to the death, one HP at a time, a sixteen bit world hangs down in our eyes. I looked the bad ugly creep in the eye now that the moment of pwnage has come as we unleashed our wrath.

This battle was really intense. He matched us blow for blow. We stood our ground as, win or fail, everything was down to the wire. We must succeed or else all hope will be lost!

In this one moment, the Final Boss landed a critical hit on Link and put him on the rink of death. This is the last scene, where our magic will be crossed.

This damn final boss is a lot stronger than I thought! In this great battle that will probably go down in history, the difference between winning and losing was suspended by a thin silver string. I must win or else it will all be over and I can never get Zelda. No matter the cost, I must defeat him now that everything is down to the final wire.

I finally landed one really strong magic attack on the final boss’s chest, causing him to cough up blood and fall to the ground, dead. I finally beat… the final boss.


	15. Filler - Lords of Iron (Celtic Metal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lords of Iron (Celtic Metal)  
> Artist: Antti Martikainen  
> Album: Northern Steel  
> Released: 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do know that this is just for people who don’t know/understand what’s been going and is to help flesh out the story a bit. I recommend that you listen to Lords of Iron (Celtic Metal) by Antii Martikainen because it makes everything feel more epic.

After Vaati has gotten the courage to leave his room and then leave his apartment, he resolves himself to follow his dream: to be a music artist. As time passes by, he and his band members grow popular at a shocking rate. He finally feels good about himself and the things he's doing.

Later, he goes to Comic Con and ends up meeting Zelda again, who doesn't remember him. He becomes very happy as he tries again to get her to like him (which ends up going over her head) and he ends up getting unintentionally rejected and heartbroken again.

However, after wallowing in his sorrow, he finds out that she has been kidnapped and immediately starts working hard towards becoming the perfect hero to save her.

After Link has gone through a massive journey, he and Vaati tem up to take down the guy who kidnapped Zelda. However, near the end of the battle, Link gets gravely injured by one of the villain's attacks. Vaati, unwilling to lose, fights even harder to win. He eventually succeeds and kills the man, saving Zelda and keeping Link from dying.

After this, Vaati will finally be going to Comic Con (so at least four years will pass by the end of this) and this time he's going with Link in tow.


	16. Link & Vaati - Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Masquerade  
> Artist: L33tstr33t Boys  
> Album: L33tstr33t Boys  
> Released: 2009

Link and Vaati, the ones who help save the world from destruction, were waiting in line waiting to get their badges to enter the con.  
After they got their badges, they blasted off at the speed of light once they saw Zelda's face. They swore that they would have a seizure from how fast they were going past so many people with coloured hair. The accidental nose bleeds from the belief in the accidental panty-shots from skirts as short as Edward Elric.

The stitches on Vaati's cape were tearing. The tape on both of their cosplays was loosening too much. Link had his cosplay buster sword ready for a limit break.

They were so happy to see her at the masquerade in the costume that she made. She looked so fine in a Perfect Blue that they swore that their minds were blown. Even if it was only for one more day, they were ecstatic to see her at the masquerade. They tried to exchange rhythms for Play 'N' Trade, so that they could try going from zero to Guitar Hero while serenading her.

Tonight, they both thought that they would be able to get her. She and Link played DDR and he got absolutely stomped. Vaati got Pocky for her and she glomped him. Despite that, they followed her like Solid Snake as they silently wished that they could show her the lyrics they wrote inside their pseudo-Death Notes. They wanted to invite her for a hentai screening date.

The stitches on their capes were tearing and the tape was falling off. Though they should probably grow some pokéballs and stop hesitating.

They were so happy to see her again at the masquerade in a different costume that she made. She looked so fine in a Perfect Blue that they swore that their minds were blown. Even if it was only for one more day, they were excited to see her again. They tried to exchange rhythms for Play 'N' Trade, so that they could try to start going from zero to Guitar Hero while serenading her.

Vaati got directly rejected this time as he watched Zelda walk away with her furry boyfriend. His Kingdom Heart was breaking down again.  
Link also got directly rejected by Zelda as she walked away with her furry boyfriend. His Kingdom Heart was breaking.  
Their Kingdom Hearts were breaking down to dust and wasteland.

They were so elated to see her at the masquerade in another costume that she made. She looked so fine in a Perfect Blue that they swore that their minds were blown. Even if it was only for one more day, they were sitting on the edge of their seats just to see her at the masquerade. They tried to exchange rhythms for Play 'N' Trade, so that they could try again at going from zero to Guitar Hero while serenading her.

They were so thrilled to see her at the masquerade in the fursuit that she made. She looked so fine in a Perfect Blue that they swore that their minds were blown. Even if it was only for one more day, they were enthusiastic to see her at the masquerade. They tried to exchange rhythms for Play 'N' Trade, so that they could give one last attempt at going from zero to Guitar Hero while serenading her.

Later that night, Vaati and Link went and got Lain.


	17. Cosplay Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Cosplay Girlfriend  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: Otaku Hearts  
> Released: 2010

After both Link and I got rejected by Zelda, I walked to the downtown area. While there, this girl asked, “Why do you look so lonely?” However, when she changed wig, my heart danced a jig. I was pretty sure that I had just found a girl much better than Zelda. She’s… completely perfect!

I finally moved past my memories of Zelda and I found someone who understands me.

My new girlfriend is a Cosplayer through and through. She’s so much fun to be with and she’s way better than Zelda! Ah…! Life feels like it moves as quickly as a whirlwind! Every time I see her, I get to see someone new. I love my new Cosplay girlfriend. She’s so amazing that she can do it professionally and easily leave your jaw resting on the floor. My life feels like a whirlwind as she takes my breath away. And I’m glad that she always knows who she wants to be.

One day, we went to the mall arcade and we had a lot of fun playing games and having beat everyone at Mortal Kombat. I finally came clean to her and told her about the broken heart I had when we first met. It made me really happy when she flipped her lid and I heard her say, “That bitch! She deserves an uppercut!” and swung her fist into the air. We simply laughed it off as we continued to make more crazy plans.

I love my Cosplay girlfriend! She’s so much fun to be with and she’s way better than her! Ah…! Life feels like it moves as quickly as a whirlwind! Every time I see her, I get to see someone new. I love my Cosplay girlfriend. She’s so amazing that she can do it professionally and easily leave your jaw resting on the floor. My life feels like a whirlwind as she continuously takes my breath away. And I’m glad that she always knows who she wants to be.

Comic Con has finally come around again and this time, me and my girlfriend are doing a couple cosplay of Sonic and Amy. We have our badges on and everyone is wanting to take pictures. I can see how far away Zelda is from me in the Mario costume that she stole from a little kid. But it doesn’t matter because it has been sunshine ever since I kissed my girlfriend.

My amazing girlfriend is a Cosplayer through and through. She’s so much fun to be with and she’s way better than that bitch! Ah…! Life feels like it moves as quickly as a whirlwind! Every time I see her, I get to see someone new. I love my sweet Cosplay girlfriend. She’s so amazing that she can do it professionally and easily leave your jaw resting on the floor. My life feels like a whirlwind as she always takes my breath away. And I’m glad that she always knows who she wants to be.

I’m in love with my Cosplay girlfriend…  
I’m head over heels for my talented and amazing and awesome and wonderful and sweet Cosplay girlfriend.


	18. Link - Song of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Song of Time  
> Artist: LeetStreet Boys  
> Album: L3g3nds  
> Released: 2012

Now that Ganondorf had been slain, Link laid down his Master Sword back into its pedestal. He felt himself grow older, as if he was living his life in fast-forward. As he sat behind his office desk, he thought of Zelda and reminisced about the past and how she had gone off with her furry boyfriend instead of choosing him, the man who had saved her.

Link opened the door to his closet and grabbed his ocarina off of the shelf. He gave it a sad look and then put it back. He shook his head and said, "I'm still dreaming of a future that could never happen."

He stopped in the doorway of his closet and stared at the picture of Zelda that he had hung up on the wall. He wished he could go back in time, just so that he could find a way to make her his. To be able to take her out to the countryside so that they could ride horses through the great wide fields. He felt willing to use his sword and shield to protect her once again. He wanted to establish a kingdom and set her on the throne so that he could always guard her and the kingdom and be by her side. After all these years, he remembered the Song of Time.

Everyday after that event, doubts would run through his head while at work. "Do I have what it takes to save her again?" he asked himself as he thought about her and the life he led before, "Would she remember me this time around or would she forget me if met again?"

Link returned back home to his apartment, opened the door to his closet and grabbed his ocarina off of the shelf. He gave it a reluctant look and then put it back. He shook his head and said, "I'm still dreaming of a future that can't happen."

He stopped in the doorway of his closet and stared at the picture of Zelda that he had hung up on the wall. He wanted to go back in time, just so that he would be able to find a way to make her his. To be able to take her out to the countryside so that they could ride horses through the great wide fields. He knew he was willing to use his sword and shield to protect her once again. He wanted to establish a kingdom and set her on the throne so that he could always guard her and the kingdom and be by her side. After all these years, he hummed the Song of Time.

I returned back to my apartment after a long week at the black company that I worked at. I opened the door to my closet and grabbed the Ocarina of Time off of the shelf. I gave it a look of joy and put it in my adventure pouch. I grinned, geared up for my second adventure and said, "I'm dreaming of a future that I can make happen."

I stopped in the doorway of my closet and stared at the picture of Zelda that I had hung up on the wall. I took it off of the wall and shoved it into my adventure pouch. I have to go back in time, just so that I can find a way to make her mine. To be able to take her out to the countryside so that we can ride horses through the great wide fields. I am eager to use my sword and shield to protect her once again. I must establish a kingdom and set her on the throne so that I can always guard her and the kingdom and be by her side. I pulled out the Ocarina of Time and put it to my lips. After all these years, I played the Song of Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this work of the series! Please be patient as I continue to write the others that are supposed to be in this series! I want to hear (in the comments) what you guys think will happen next. I quite interested

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this, you really liked this, or you want to leave some constructive criticism, then please leave it in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
